


Ouroboros

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Kemonomimi, Large Breasts, Rule 63, Seduction, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Naruko and the Kyuubi each have their aims, and both mean to achieve them, whatever it takes. [yuri, rule 63]





	

"Hey, fox. Gimme your chakra."

Naruko Uzumaki stood before the gate in her mindscape, the gate behind which she knew the Kyuubi to reside. Water rippled beneath her feet, her soles bare and her toes wriggling in the wet. She cocked her hips to one side, a voluminous ass clad in aught but tight, orange booty shorts. Her massive breasts heaved within the confines of a black, sleeveless belly shirt. The blonde was very fit and provocatively dressed, her clothing an erotically tomboyish fashion. She cocked a slender eyebrow and smirked into the gloom behind the bars of the cage.

Presently, her tenant came into view. The Kyuubi approached the bars of her cage. Glittering red eyes were the first thing visible, then long white arms and a pale, swelling bosom. Her hair was red, and her ears were long and slender, almost more like a rabbit's than a fox's. But her tails could not be mistaken for those of any other creature—they were fox tails through and through, all nine of them, bushy yet silken soft.

The Kyuubi was naked. Her form was that of a human, mostly, apart from the ears and tails. Her fingernails were also quite long and sharp, and her canines were pronouncedly keen. She was tall and voluptuous: as voluptuous as Naruko herself, which was no mean feat. Her breasts rose and fell, swaying minutely and bobbing as she rocked her hips, sashaying up to her host with a sly grin.

"Why ever should I do that?" she asked Naruko, eyeing the blonde like a piece of meat. "You have enough chakra for yourself, don't you?"

She looked at Naruko's chest as she said this.

Naruko crossed her arms under her bosom, lifting her scarcely contained tits. She leaned forward and let her melons weigh down, looking at the Fox with her baby blue eyes.

"I need more," Naruko said lowly. "You can appreciate that, right?"

"I'm sure I have _no_ idea what you mean." The Kyuubi looked at Naruko and licked her lips. She ran a hand down her hip, tracing its obscenely generous curve and drawing Naruko's gaze down to her womanhood. Her cunt was crowned with a tidy bush of red, and her labia glistened enticingly. Her breasts seemed to quake with every breath, they were so huge.

"Don't you?" asked Naruko. Teasingly she played with her zipper, inching it down and letting her shorts list on her hips, sliding a little downward on one side. "Think of your chakra like my body, and I bet you'll understand."

The Kyuubi smiled.

"Oh, so it's like _that_ , is it?" she said. "Mmm. You are a naughty little vixen❤"

"Am I?" said Naruko innocently, puckering her lips. She undid her zipper an inch further. "But you're naughtier, walking around with that slutty body of yours all hanging out for anyone to see."

"You're the only one who can see it, in here," said the Kyuubi.

"Exactly."

Naruko leered at the Kyuubi's naked form, and she started now to slip up her shirt, very slowly. The Kyuubi watched hungrily, biting a lip and gulping as Naruko gradually bared her breasts, showing first pale underboob that contrasted with the olive hue of her arms and face. When the rim of areola were first to be seen, Kyuubi couldn't help but weakly whine.

"Greedy slut," Naruko purred. "You ought to be punished. What kind of bijuu is so perverted?"

The Kyuubi glowered at her host.

"I could say the same of you, for jinchuuriki," she said haughtily, concealing her desire behind a veil of contempt.

Naruko threw her shirt aside, exposing her upper body completely. Her massive breasts bobbed and wobbled, rising and falling steadily. Her nipples were cutely pink, and they stood tellingly erect. Each tit easily surpassed her head in size. A person could easily be smothered to death within her cleavage.

The Kyuubi curled a hand around the nearest bar of her cage, a thick vertical rod of immaterial iron. She could not approach the seal tag that locked her cell, for a barrier surpassing her strength was around it. She stared heatedly at Naruko's body. Then she smiled, and leaning back, she posed invitingly. She ran hands over her body, emphasizing the most erotic aspects of her form, cupping what little of her breasts would fit in her hands, tracing her voluptuous hips and swaying her vast, bouncy ass, curling and swishing her tails.

Naruko stared at the Kyuubi, and now it was she who felt the burn of desire. She ogled the fox's human form with longing that could not be disguised, and blushing with both pleasure and anger she cast her gaze hither and thither over her tenant's lovely, curvaceous body.

"You can have much more than just my chakra, if you want," Kyuubi purred, looking at Naruko with a steamy eye. "Mmm, _all_ of this could be yours, if only you opened my cage."

"I'm not stupid," Naruko said. "I open that cage, and you'll eat me or rape me or take over my body."

"Two out of three isn't bad," said the Kyuubi. She winked. "Depending on what sense of _eat_ you mean❤"

Naruko smiled.

"You damn boob monster," she muttered, looking with a mixture of resentment and longing at the Kyuubi's ample bosom. "You think you can trick me? But if you give me your chakra, you can have my body."

"In what sense?" asked the Kyuubi.

"What sense do you want?" asked Naruko in return, inching down her shorts to expose the first tuft of her golden pubic hair. "I'm open to suggestions."

Kyuubi swallowed, a shiver going down her spine. Her bosom heaved, and her breathing deepened. She squeezed her thighs together.

Each of them had something they wanted. Each of them intended to get it by seducing the other. Each of them was confident that she alone would emerge victorious, that the other would fall to her skill and beauty.

Naruko grasped the seal and removed it. Under other circumstances, the Kyuubi would have burst out violently and torn at once from her host, her prison. But not now.

First, she thought to ravish the foolish girl and put her in her place.

Naruko smiled as the Kyuubi tightly and firmly embraced her.

"Your arms are so strong❤" she cooed.

The Kyuubi gulped, feeling herself warm at those words.

"You cheeky cunt," she said. "I'll teach you not to trifle with powers beyond your meager ken."

"Oh?"

Naruko grabbed one of the Kyuubi's breasts, and she squeezed it with all the skill and abandon of Lord Jiraiya's most favorite pupil. The Kyuubi gasped and shuddered at the touch, and the pleasure she felt from it, astonished momentarily that any mere _human_ could cause her to feel such a sensation against her will.

Then she smiled.

Not to be outdone, the Kyuubi raised her hands and clapped them squarely on Naruko's backside. She dug her fingernails into soft skin and tightly squeezed, gripping and rolling the blonde's ass. She made Naruko hiss, and she kissed Naruko hungrily on the mouth, thrusting her tongue into the girl.

Naruko met this with aplomb, and her tongue fenced against the Kyuubi's, darting and sliding and curling and pressing. They laved their lingual members lewdly together, a battle as much as anything else. Spit they swapped in this manner, deeply kissing, frenching and fondling. Naruko played with the Kyuubi's tits while the Kyuubi abused Naruko's ass.

It was torturous. It was heavenly. It was a splendid interplay of two beautiful, womanly bodies. Naruko's bosom pressed against the Kyuubi's, their asses bucked this way and that, bouncing as they writhed and wriggled their hips. Nectar dribbled generously from their womanhoods. The Kyuubi's nine tails whipped in the air and coiled about them, wrapping them tightly and close.

Naruko pinched the Kyuubi's nipples, and she sucked on the Kyuubi's tongue. The Kyuubi squeezed Naruko's buttocks and fingered her anus, twining their legs and bumping their pussies. Swollen clits of modest size rubbed together, and both women moaned. They whined, crying aloud and shivering, seizing up and coming.

"Shit!" Naruko breathed.

"Ngah...!" gasped the Kyuubi.

They gushed, their pussies spilling forth a mingled torrent of pleasure. The juices of their cunts mixed and swirled together and dribbled between their legs, and their tangled, squirming forms thrashed and ground each against the other. Their breasts leaped, their asses quaked, their arms and legs tensed and flexed. Thighs quivered, lovely faces flushed a luminous crimson, eyes rolled up to the white, and tongues lolled obscenely between their mouths as their lips were yanked apart in the spasmodic convulsions of orgasm.

Slaver pooled on their chins, and huge tits wobbled. The Kyuubi's tails squeezed both of them tighter, and their bodies pressed painfully, euphorically close. Glassy-eyed and panting each girl looked at the other, bijuu at jinchuuriki and jinchuuriki at bijuu. Naruko numbly smiled, and the Kyuubi feebly moaned.

Their hands continued to roam. Still they groped and grappled each other's voluptuous forms, seizing and pleasing their curvy bodies. They bucked their hips and wiggled together, panting and gasping and pressing their lips hungrily close, frenching again, kissing again, grinding their tender loins and scissoring each other. With all other motives forgotten, the pair of them fucked. The door of the Kyuubi's seal creaked behind their writhing forms. They rolled on the floor, splashing in the water, so absorbed in their bilious intercourse that they noticed it not when they passed into the cage, nor when the great door closed itself behind them.

Naruko didn't care about anything anymore. All she wanted was to keep experiencing this marvelous pleasure for as long as was possible. Kurama found herself obsessed with the lovely and nubile form of her jinchuuriki, and she hardly cared when the seal closed itself over them, trapping demon and vessel alike.

They were both of them trapped, but neither one cared. They just kept fucking, fucking, fucking.

It was all they really wanted.


End file.
